Distraction of Drastic Proportions
by Anna Lane
Summary: Buffy needs to find the weapon at the vineyard if there's any hope of winning the war against The First. And after her friends have abandoned and all but banished her, she has nothing left to lose as she faces off against Caleb. A desperate slayer is a resourceful one, and when an unorthodox opportunity strikes, she takes it. !M! Smut, Caluffy


**A/N: So I thought it was weird that I couldn't find **_**any **_**fics with Caleb and Buffy, not even enemy-esque ones, so I don't know if this is some sort of taboo in the Buffyverse, but if you haven't noticed, Caleb is really hot. So, I made this smutty oneshot fic just because I needed this oh-so-wrong couple to be together for just a little bit. Warning: Smutty (maybe a little dark and demented, too). Basically, it fits in right in Season 7's episodes **_**Touched **_**and **_**End of Days.**_

Buffy knew she'd only get one chance. One chance to distract Caleb and sneak past him. She kept these thoughts foremost in her mind as she concentrated on not letting him get near enough to touch her. She'd be done for if he did. She still felt the aches from their last fight at the school.

Caleb chased her as she ran across barrels. The lumbering oaf was anything but smooth. Buffy almost had him where she wanted him when an image of herself startled her into losing her balance. It took only a second to realize it was just the first.

But the second was all Caleb needed. He flew into Buffy's side, taking them both into the concrete floor hard. Glass bottles of wine scattered all over the floor, some broken, some not. He landed on top of her.

Buffy whimpered slightly as her mind raced in an effort to come up with a way to escape from beneath him. He could snap her neck like a twig.

But when the time came that Caleb wrapped his large hands around her neck it was not what was expected. She struggled desperately, wiggling against him and trying to get free.

Caleb groaned when he landed on top of Buffy. His hard body felt good against her small, feminine one. Especially when fear practically oozed out of the little whore and she wriggled _just so. _His eyes started to glaze over and his mind followed suit.

He'd never really heeded his sexual urges because he'd always known he was above such paltry acts of lust. When those pretty girls tried to sway him from his faith, the only desire he'd felt was the one to snuff out their life and watch them bleed.

But now with Buffy under him, her pretty, slut mouth gasping open with fear and panic…

He'd expected the slayer to be hard. But she was soft and weak as she lay helpless under him. He'd always been interested in ending innocent things, but now he wanted to _ruin_ them. Ruin the form of one perfectly tender little slayer.

Buffy tested his strength by moving beneath him. When his hand went to her neck, she knew it was the end. She closed her eyes to accept her fate.

They flew open again when rough lips met hers. The hand was at her throat to hold her still, nothing more. Harsh lips forced hers apart. He shoved his tongue deep inside of her mouth and gave her no time to recover as he assaulted her.

Buffy's hands flew to his face to try and force his tongue and cool lips away.

But then he ground his pelvis into her and her stomach jumped.

It had been _so_ long since she'd used a body to satisfy her own. Since Spike, in fact. And she'd just been with him all night, denying herself what her hormones had so desperately wanted. The hands that flew up held his face as she returned his kiss. The slayer doesn't just sit back without playing equally rough. This time her whimper was with shame and sick want.

Her body—and her instincts—knew this needed to happen. So she told her mind to shut up and take the backseat.

Caleb thought it would turn him off to have her actively participate, but he found it only fueled his disgusting urges. One hand went to yank her head back by her hair and she cried out. His mouth separated from hers. "I love that sound." And then he was diving in once more, intent on nothing but the sweet, dirty girl beneath him. "Looks like there's more than one way to tame a slayer," he chuckled when she bucked into him.

His hand moved to rip through the clothes that separated them. They came off like paper until she was bare before him. He left the coat still on her shoulders as he pulled free the ripped remains of her white tee, jeans, and underwear. Her long tan jacket kept her from feeling the cold concrete against her naked body.

She reached up to rip his black button-up open. Her fingertips burned as they brushed against the plastic strip of white at his throat. She felt his chest like her fingertips were eating him alive.

He grinned down at her. "Well aren't you just a naughty little whore?" He chucked again.

She moaned in agreement and the noise made Caleb's eyes gleam. How wonderful it would be to have a partner like Buffy. A pure black soul in whom he could confide. Someone to fuck whenever it pleased him. And he'd allow her the same, of course. Even evil gets lonely. He was starting to understand just what the First meant by truly _feeling _things.

He squeezed her naked flesh and her wince encouraged him. She was already just as bad as him, so dark and dirty. Truly a jezebel and a harlot. She was fighting for the wrong side; she just hadn't gotten the memo.

His head soon cleared of anything but his own desire. She looked like an angel beneath him and all he wanted was to wreck her. His hand traveled down and he roughly probed her at the junction of her thighs.

His rough finger slid in her easily and she cried out her pleasure. Caleb gasped with need at the feel of her slick heat. When the time came she'd let evil into her willingly, wantonly. He freed himself and wet his lips with anticipation.

Buffy's breath hitched. She spread her legs and Caleb grabbed her thighs to keep them apart.

He shoved forward without bothering to pause and wait. He retreated only to thrust again.

Buffy could feel his muscles tighten as he fucked her. Her nails raked his back as she cursed herself. This shouldn't feel so good.

Caleb nearly blacked out with pleasure. Her sweet, warm, black hole of an organ surrounded him and he had to grit his teeth. The phrase 'from beneath you it devours' had never before seemed so darkly erotic. He could see now why humans lost themselves in lust. The sensation from the nerves in his cock alone was enough to rule any man.

He thrust inside her without mercy. He didn't even need to pin her down; she willingly held still for her punishment. He groaned with evil delight. What a nasty harlot the slayer was.

He paid no attention to her pleasure. He pumped in and out of her to satisfy his own need for release.

Buffy didn't know why that made her breath harsher. She didn't know why feeling him so mercilessly hurt her for his pleasure made her so eager to thrust up for more pain. He slid into her with more ease as she began to soak his cock. She cried out as he knocked into her particularly brutally and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

Caleb flexed as she held onto him. Her hands on his shoulders were so tight that he found them aching. He found it interesting that she was holding him to _keep_ him there. He'd discovered he liked getting pain from her pleasure, but he'd also discovered that her desperate cries and frenzied movements drove him even crazier. He loved that she liked her pain. He wanted to see how far he could push her, he could tempt her, until he had to kill her. It was strange that he now felt just as reluctant to kill her as he was eager.

With that thought, he reared up and thrust at a different angle. One large hand moved to cover half her left collarbone and most of her neck, his thumb right at the pulse point. He allowed her no mercy as he pounded into her.

Buffy helplessly looked at Caleb looming above her. His dark eyes almost seemed to hold her in a trance and she couldn't look away. The hand on her neck made it difficult to breathe, but she was panting for more anyway. She let one hand trail to his waist to urge him faster while the other secured around the wrist at her throat. She didn't try to get him to loosen or increase the pressure, she just held him hard enough to bruise.

Caleb gazed down, mouth open with effort, at the helpless little girl beneath him. She looked so innocent and sweet, but her eyes were filled with sin. He found he could not control the shifting and slamming of his hips.

He was shocked when he saw her spasm beneath him. She shook and cried so helplessly as her muscles twisted with her release. At this, Caleb could no longer take it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his last jerks were uneven and desperate. He shot his seed into her as far as it could go. He liked to imagine it would forever stain her deep inside.

He collapsed on her and let himself revel in his satisfying sin. He liked to be on top of her, to pin her. He was contented, now, to be still and oppressive as he weighted her down.

Buffy could feel his breathing even out. She rolled her eyes, glad his face was turned away. _Why did men always have to fall asleep after sex?_

Caleb felt one of Buffy's fingers caress his bare back slightly. His eyebrows furrowed and he wondered at the bizarre, tender stroke, but his mind was still working too slowly to process it fully.

Suddenly, he felt a slamming pain in his temple and was shoved off to the side. Disoriented, he tried to puzzle through what was happening. He saw Buffy scramble away from him. The heavy glass jug of wine she'd used lay unbroken next to him. That was good, quality material, right there.

His slow mind did its best to catch up with the situation. "Bitch," He spat out.

She was panting on the other side of the storage container, panting.

Caleb ran to slam into her but she ducked out of the way. He went crashing into some barrels. He looked up to see Buffy staring calmly at him with crossed arms.

"Caleb, this is getting embarrassing." She said with irritation.

He looked behind him to see another Buffy and huffed. "Do you have to look like that?

"Will you concentrate?!" The First harped.

"It's getting a little confusing." He snarled.

The Buffy version of the First rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go. Kill." And in a blink she was gone.

Caleb turned back to his very real problem, the very real slayer, and sneered. In his anger, he knocked barrels of wine aside to get to her just before he stalked towards her.

Buffy quickly ducked under his arm and slid on her naked stomach through the secret passage and down below. She approached a strange type of rock and saw a shiny red weapon that was almost begging for her to take it. She slipped her hand around the handle of the scythe and smiled. This wasn't for nothing. Her plan of distraction had worked and _she had been right._

Suddenly, the betrayal of her friends didn't sting quite so sharply.

"So? You found it." Caleb shrugged. "Not impressed. Because the question now, girly girl is: can you pry that out of solid rock before..."

Buffy smirked at him and pulled the scythe from the rock easily. If he thought that anything other than his demise was going to happen again, he was _dead _wrong. Her smile grew at the lame pun in her head. She was back in business.

Caleb seemed to choke on his words. "Darn."


End file.
